


Both a Baron and a Doctor

by schrijverr



Series: Home, Weird Home [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Marius home planet, Marius is a Baron Doctor, and just no one believes him, despite how hilarious it is that he just made them up, it's also increadibly funny if they are completely real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Unknown to everyone aboard the Aurora Marius has earned the right to the titles Baron and Doctor. They find out when they accidentally end up on Marius’ homeplanet and someone stops him on the streets.Could be read as stand alone, series is more overarching theme honestly
Series: Home, Weird Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879876
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Both a Baron and a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on my tumblr as well, which is also @schrijverr. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause i'd love to talk to y'all :D

No one really knew where Baron Doctor Marius von Raum came from. 

Not that most cared really, but still it was quite curious. The double title could come of as a bit pretentious or overcompensating, at least in Jonnys eyes, so he had dubbed them both fake and the others had agreed.

Baron Doctor, it was a bit much.

However that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. Of course on Marius’ home planet nobility was a bit different that what you might be familiar with, but the title was rightfully earned. He had stolen it, well, won it from a a former Baron in a duel.

Marius had rigged said duel in his favor by looking up every piece of information and psychoanalyzing his opponent in front of a huge audience unveiling the affair they had with a cousin, but still: Won it, he had.

And he had gone to medical school and finished it. That was probably the most surprising of the two facts, but yes Baron Marius von Raum had earned the right to call himself Baron Doctor Marius von Raum.

He had always been a fast learner and although he didn’t like school all that much, he found people fascinating and wanted to know how they ticked, resulting in him taking a double course psychology and medicine. 

Marius drank up the information about people and tried to use it as much as he could, which is why it wasn’t hard for a certain other Doctor to lure him in with knowledge about eternity.

This is all backstory just to say that the Mechanism known as Baron Doctor Marius von Raum was indeed a Baron Doctor, despite what the other said, which is in turn backstory on how they ended up in this situation.

They were visiting a planet, which was Marius old planet, not that he remembered that, it had been so long that he barely recognized it and just thought they might’ve passed through this place before (which was also a possibility since they didn’t really keep track), but it was not only this planet, it was also the time.

You see, when you’re not traveling through time in a linear way it is really easy to end up in a time where you already are. With space being so vast, it is quite hard to run into yourself or people that knew/know you, but still it happens.

So back to the situation at hand. They were walking through this town, all decked out in, for the normal population, strange outfits and loaded with weapons and musical instruments, when someone did a double take and asked: “Baron Marius?”

All stopped in their tracks and Marius gave this new man a one over, trying to remember who the fuck this dude was, in the end he just replied: “Uh, yes?”

The man smiled and said: “It’s me, Herman, from the flower shop your mother used to go to before, well, before you became nobility of course.” with that last part his face fell and he did a quick bow while apologizing: “I’m so sorry, my Lord. I had forgotten.”

Seeing that they were gaining more attention than optimal, Marius waved it aside and told the man not to worry. 

Beside him Jonny got out of his stupor and loudly exclaimed: “You really are a Baron? And you’re from here? And now?”

“Uhm, yes, apparently.” Marius answered.

The man, Herman, got offended on his behalf, if Marius had to guess, he’d say Herman was trying to make up for his earlier mishap by defending him. He said: “Of course, Baron von Raum is nobility. He’s the Lord of these lands here, beat the previous Baron with his wits and strength alone.”

“Thank you, Herman. That is very kind, but my companion doesn’t mean it that way, I’m sure.” Marius tried to assure him.

Jonny, however, did mean it that way and was in no way inclined to diffuse a situation that might end in a fight. So he said: “Next, you’ll tell me you’re an actual Doctor as well.”

“He is!” Herman told Jonny now really offended, “Our Lord graduated from the most prestige school on the planet. I won’t have you disrespect him.”

In order to show how much he wouldn’t have his Lord disrespected, he drew a sword. Something that Jonny smiled at with a manic glint in his eyes as he drew his gun.

There was now a crowd for certain and Marius facepalmed. He tried to resolve the situation by telling Jonny: “Jonny, we have to go. I know you want a fight and we can go fight somewhere else, but if we stay here and I hear of it we could be in deep shit. You know how we’re not supposed to mess up the time lines and stuff.”

There was a tense silence as all awaited what Jonny would do. Then he sighed and put his gun back in his holster while he said: “Alright, alright, but I expect lots of explosions and misery on the next planet.”

“Promise.” Marius made a promise he had no status to keep.

Next to him Herman asked confused: “Baron Marius?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Herman.” Marius told him, “I’m not supposed to be now, yet. It’ll all make sense later.”

“Has it to do with your outfit and companions, my Lord?” Herman asked again.

Marius looked over to where the rest of the crew was waiting for him. Most were just bored, but Ashes was playing with some matches and looking at the hay roofs with too much desire to keep them waiting for long and Jonny was threatening people with his gun if they stayed and looked for too long.

He sighed and said: “Sadly, yes.”

That didn’t answer Hermans question, but Marius wasn’t about to elaborate, so he just patted his shoulder and said: “Don’t mention this meeting every again, especially to me, can you do that?”

Herman hesitated for a moment and Marius added: “It was an order.”

Then Herman nodded vigorously and even saluted. With that settled, Marius started to pull Jonny back to the ship, the others right behind him.

When they were all back on the ship it was quiet for a moment. Nastya broke it by softly saying: “I take it, we’re blocking this time and planet from travel possibilities?”

Ivy nodded: “Yes, I’ll mark it down in the archives.”

She walked away to do just that and Brian said: “I’m sorry, Marius, for never believing you.”

Marius shrugged: “It happens and it’s not as if medical knowledge would be useful here, since none of us can actually die, but thanks for the apology.”

“I still can’t believe you’re an actual Baron Doctor.” Jonny laughed, then he moped: “Now we have to find a new way to introduce you in an entertaining way.”

“Nah, you can still introduce me as neither a Baron nor a Doctor.” Marius told him.

“Really?” Jonny asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sure.” Marius said, “Then at least people won’t come up to me asking for advise, I suddenly remember that part of my mortal life and no thank you.”

The crew laughed and they set out to another planet, this time no pasts and a lot of violence. Just how the Mechs like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think both are hilarious, either Marius making the titles up or them being real and no one believing him. 
> 
> For this series I already have a part ready for Jonny and Nastya and I am working on a part for Brian, if you have any suggestions or things you wanna see for the others (the ones that aren't posted yet) feel free to leave them in the comments!
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me feel as immortal as this crew is, so thank you so much for leaving them if you did, it really means a lot to me and they made me very happy <3


End file.
